


We Happy Few

by ObliqueOptimism



Series: Like Real People Do [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ASL, Deaf Character, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Five thought it was time to get a new wardrobe. And who better to ask than Klaus. (Good Thing He's Been Practicing His ASL.)
Series: Like Real People Do [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456297
Comments: 45
Kudos: 598





	We Happy Few

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).

> here you go, sorry for the delay in deaf klaus fics. i got at least one more in mind for this series but feel free to suggest something you'd like to see! a gift for [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo) because i once said i'd write a five pov, also! they are the best at writing five (and klaus bonding! <s>also catch a quick nod to their fic</s>.)

Five had been teaching himself ASL because (He Was The Reason Why) Klaus was now deaf, he was trying to figure how the apocalypse was stopped (Beyond Klaus Deafening Himself, He Did Have An Eye That Had To Mean Something), and he was trying to make sure the Commision stayed away (Klaus Had Been Kidnapped By Them). It was a lot on his plate. Add to the fact all the guilt he felt at learning that he wasn’t able to save his siblings like he’d planned (He Knew He Couldn’t Save Ben), but one of them had become disabled.

(They Were Supposed To Protect Klaus. All Of Them. They’d All Agreed. But They’d Failed. He’d Failed. But He’d Make It Up. He’d Show Klaus How He Was Sorry. _But How?_)

<s>(It Was His Fault.)</s>

He was starting to feel drained. Sighing to himself, he looked at the wall of math in front of him. He needed a break. There were times before, before reuniting with his family, that he would get stuck and had to take some time away. Clear his head and return to the problem with fresh eyes. 

A form of writer's block, if you will.

Since he returned he’d been going, going, going. Task one was to stop the end of the world. Turned out he did that without trying (How Nice). But he still needed to know what had happened, he couldn’t let events line up again to set it off. He wouldn’t let his family die again. Not like they had before, not now. 

They’d been through enough in their short lives already. 

(It Was His Job To Protect Them.)

Then he had to learn ASL. Not only because it was how he could communicate with Klaus again, but because he did it to Klaus. <s>(It Was His Fault.)</s> He’d also been looking up ways to help someone close to you who was deaf. (He Was Almost Proud Of Klaus For Not Doing More Harm To Himself When He Did The Deed. It Would Have Been Easy For Him To Do More Damage Than He Planned.) Sure, Klaus had been deaf for years now and managed just fine but Five wanted to help as much as he could. (He Would Give His Right Arm If It Would Help Fix Things For Klaus.) 

He’d been losing sleep over the eye he still carried in his pocket. At this point it was like a worry stone. He’d had it on him since he found it as a child. It had almost become a comfort to him, when he got anxious about not being able to prevent the apocalypse he’d hold the eye in his hand, twisting it in his fingers, reminding himself he had a place to start to stop it. He’d find who owned the eye.

Then he didn’t.

Instead he found his family. 

Sighing once more, he stepped back and put his chalk down. He would take a break from the end of the world. He’d find a way to stop it forever, to stop the Commission forever (Had They Already Given Up? He Hadn’t Heard From Them Since They Stopped Hazel And Cha Cha). Maybe he should look up a sibling and see if they were busy. 

(God If He Could Go Back And Save Klaus, Find A Way To Cope That Wasn’t Drugs or Deafness.)

Time to leave his room and venture forth to seek companionship. Which was new to him. He hadn’t had a living companion since he was a child (Vanya And Klaus Were His Favorites). It was nice, knowing he could rely on someone else, he hoped they knew they could rely on him as well. It was refreshing, being able to be around his family again, to talk to them and have them actually reply back instead of him imagining how they would have. (He’d Imagined Some Responses Wrong Over The Years, But He Was Picturing Their 13 Year Old Selves, Not Their 30 Year Old Selves. They Had Changed, And So Had He.)

He ran into the sibling who he thought about the most. (He Thought About Vanya Often Too, She Had Powers Now But Klaus-- <s>It Was His Fault.</s>) Klaus was lounging on a sofa, reading a book and humming loudly. Five stopped and watched his sibling. Every so often Klaus would sing a line of the song, always off key, always too loud. But he seemed happy, in this moment.

He seemed happy a lot, actually.

Five had been watching Klaus and Vanya the most. Both of them had really come into their own. Nowadays Vanya stood up for herself, she smiled, she laughed. She was very different than the drugged version he knew before. Klaus too, stood up for himself without putting himself down as much, he smiled, he laughed. He was very different than the drugged version he knew before.

Not that Klaus was as deep into drugs as he got when Five left. He’d never know how bad it really got. He knew stories, from Vanya’s unwritten book to things the three (Klaus, Vanya, Diego) told him. (Though Ben And Eudora Would Drop Hints Sometimes, How It Was. Mostly To Allison And Luther, Shaming Them For Not Being There When They Could’ve.) But Klaus had been brave enough (Stupid Enough) to roll joints at the dinner table. Five remembered Klaus showing up to breakfast with the smell of smoke on his skin. He’d asked once and Klaus had mentioned he needed a little something in the morning. 

Turned out the kitchen had some dead nannies in it.

Their necks twisted.

They, apparently, would panic when they were given oatmeal in the mornings.

The first time Five had realized Klaus was getting high to deal with everyday life, he knew he’d do whatever to protect him. Five had seen past Klaus’s masks, how he was hurting. He wasn’t sure how exactly his powers worked, not being able to see the ghosts, not knowing where he went for special training, but he saw the toll it was taking.

Vanya had needed built up in confidence. Easy enough to do. Talk to her, listen to her play music, include her. Klaus had needed protection. Harder to do. You can’t protect a medium from ghosts, he couldn’t protect anyone from dad. But he could be there for him, as best he could.

The others didn’t need Five’s help as much. Luther was fine, Diego had mom, Allison could stand on her own, Ben seemed fine. He was wrong, but he was 13 and going through his own abuse and trauma. (He Should Have Noticed Luther’s Isolation, Diego’s Self Doubt, Allison’s Worry, Ben’s Self Confidence, But No. <s>It Was His Fault.</s>)

The sound of a book snapping shut cut Five from his thoughts. 

Klaus was mumbling to himself (Or A Ghost) as he put the book on the table beside him. He then turned and saw Five, smiling brightly. (Klaus Had A Good Smile.) He smiled brightly a lot. 

“No one else is here,” Klaus started, signing along as he spoke quieter than he was humming. “If you have a notebook or--”

“I am confident in my signing abilities,” Five responded. 

Klaus’s smile softened (Klaus Had A Good Smile). He was clearly touched that Five had been teaching himself ASL. Anything to make Klaus’s life easier <s>(It Was His Fault.)</s> “Well then, brother mine, anything your most precious sibling can do for you today?”

Five thought about what would make Klaus happy. What would keep the smile on his face (Klaus Had A Good Smile). Five honestly wanted to spend some time with him, get to know the new, sober, deaf, and happy Klaus. 

But what would make Klaus the most excited? What would really make his day? Griddy’s? Let him paint his nails? Ask about the book? 

Five sighed to himself when he realized what needed to be done. He was going to create a monster (Hadn’t He Done That Already? <s>It Was His Fault.</s>). Clearing his throat, Five tried for nonchalance, “I need your help.”

“Oh?” Klaus perked up.

“First, I look 13 so going in public alone is not always great. Second, all I have to wear is--” Five gestured to the Academy uniform he was still wearing. “So, would you be willing to go to the store with me?”

Klaus looked like he was vibrating, “_Five,_ I would be honored to escort you to the store.”

Five sighed. He would probably end up having fun with Klaus, he knew that, but he hoped when shopping Klaus would not try to dress him like Klaus, but pick clothes that was more Five’s style. He’d also probably have to keep an eye on him (Protect Him). But going out with Klaus would not only help keep his mind off his equations but provide a very good way for him to reconnect with his sibling. He’d be able to get a better feel on how Klaus was doing, being sober and deaf <s>(It Was His Fault.)</s>

Five thought he heard Klaus mumble, _”I’m Four.”_ under his breath after a few seconds of pause before he perked back up, “I’ll go get my shoes?”

“Most stores do have a _no shirt, no shoes, no service_ rule,” Five agreed.

Klaus blew a raspberry at him, “You’d be surprised how easy it is to just ignore that rule. Most places don’t kick you out.”

Five watched as Klaus left the room to hunt for his shoes as he thought about the statement. How often did Klaus go into stores without shoes? He knew his sibling didn’t always like to wear them but he also knew he’d spent many years being homeless. How often did he have shoes? Where there times that he had them taken? Stolen? Lost them? Did he ever have a winter where he was barefoot? 

Klaus’s toenails were always painted black. Was that because one of them was black from frostbite? And he wanted them to match?

“--you deaf too, now?” Klaus was in front of Five, talking to him. “Hello? Come on man, you’re home, you’re safe. You aren’t in the apocalypse anymore. It’s okay, Five. You’re safe.”

God. Klaus thought he was helping Five fight off a flashback. Not just him thinking about. Klaus was trying to protect _him_. That was not how the world worked. Five protected his family. (Five Protected Klaus.) 

He soon found himself wrapped in Klaus’s arms as he continued a quiet stream of comforting words. 

This was not at all what Five had planned. He’d wanted to be the one to help Klaus deal, he should be the one giving the hug, he should be doing what needed to be done to keep Klaus’s smile on his face. (Klaus Had A Good Smile.)

Time to get things back on track. 

Five squeezed back before taking a step away. “Thank you,” Five signed as soon as he could.

There was that smile. (Klaus Had A Good Smile.)

At least now Klaus felt like he had helped. That would help build his confidence. 

Then they were off.

Five drove, Klaus kept up a one sided conversation. He said he was used to it, good at it, it’d be his pleasure. (Five Was Unsurprised.) What caught Five off-guard was what Klaus talked about, and the fact that he chose a time when Five couldn't respond. 

Klaus had apparently been paying attention and wanted to help, _to explain_.

“--anyway so then I could actually sleep. Sure, I still get nightmares but without hearing the dead I don’t get as many. They’re not triggering them. I also don’t have to listen to every Karen or Barb making rude comments about my clothes. I know my skirt and shirt don’t match. _That’s the point._ But don’t worry, my dear, we will get you matching clothes. It would only be fair and right to give you clothes that fit you and your personality.

“Because like, life isn’t fair? We got a shitty dad and trauma and time travel and ghosts. Totally unfair, but we have to respect each other, y’know? I respect you and your sense of style and you respect me and mine. _We gotta be fair._ Life isn’t fair, that’s why people have to be.

“Alas not everyone thinks like that. But it's a good motto. Since _everything_ life has been more fair to me. People have been more fair to me. It was hard at first, of course, but now? Five, I’m happy? Isn’t that spectacular? I actually know what happiness feels like. I hadn’t before, but now I do. How tragic, when you realize you haven't ever felt true happiness but! _that can change._ You can change your life, let yourself be happy. You can be fair to not just other people, but yourself.”

Five’s hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Was he happy? (Was Klaus Happy? Was Five Happy?) Could he ever be happy? He was glad, true. Glad that the end of the world didn’t happen, glad that he could spend time with his family, glad that he could take time to go shopping with Klaus. _But happy?_

(Could He Be Happy Like Klaus?)

<s>(It Was His Fault.)</s>

(Could That Be A Good Thing?)

“Because, Five, you gotta take five, _ha!_, sometimes. Be fair to yourself. It’s not your fault y’know?” Klaus continued.

Five flinched. 

“The end of the world isn’t your fault, you stopped it, yes? The Commission isn’t your fault, they haven’t continued to bother us, right? Just because you killed the doc, doesn’t mean me deafening myself was _your fault._ That one is all me, _baby._ Please, as if you get credit for my choices.” Klaus snorted, “I am my own person, _thank you_. I get to wear skirts and shirts that don’t match, Debra!”

Five glanced over to see Klaus was indeed wearing clothes that didn’t match. He rolled his eyes fondly.

They arrived.

Five should hug Klaus. He should tell him thank you. He should tell him he’s glad that Klaus is finally happy. 

Instead he stood there, hands clenched at his side. 

Klaus winked and smiled at him. (Klaus Had A Good Smile.) “Let’s go get you tiny suits and button ups and hoodies.” He reached for him and grabbed Five’s hand, tugging him inside. 

Five let Klaus lead the way. (Maybe He Should Let Him Do That More Often? Let Klaus Lead The Way To Five Learning How To Be Happy?)

Five started looking at the racks of clothes. It would be good to be out of the uniform. He felt even more like a child in it. Shopping in the boys section would be therapeutic. It would be nice to not be in clothes he’d spent years being abused while wearing. When he first put it on, after coming back, he had to take a second after pulling the socks up. He’d almost flinched, imagining Reginald’s voice. 

A hoodie would be nice.

Five looked over to Klaus who was holding some pants up to himself. They were short on him, more like capris, but it looked like it would fit around the waist. He saw Klaus’s eyes flicker to the fitting rooms and smile. (Klaus Had A Good Smile.) Five turned and saw that they were the worst kind. Not even a door, just a curtain. Anyone could walk in. It was unsafe. No way to protect yourself if someone was going to attack you.

“God, I know you only had the stupid uniform, Five, but you could wear normal socks and leave the jacket,” Klaus said, givng him a look. “No need to look like when you were a kid, even if you look like you’re a kid.” He snickered. Letting out a happy noise, Klaus grabbed a graphic tee, “This _so_ shouldn't be in the boys section, but look!”

It had a clock in the background, set at five o’clock, a margarita in front of it, and it said ‘it’s five o’clock somewhere’. It also looked very big. “I think it was put away in the wrong spot.” The size would dwarf Five.

Klaus held it up to Five’s body, as he had with the pants to his own moments before. “This should be your new sleep shirt, Fivey! Large sleep shirts are _the best_. No need for the stupid Academy pajamas. Gross. No one is comfortable in those.” He held the shirt out to Five, “Hmm?”

Five knew how comfortable large shirts were. Just because he tended to wear suits when working for the Commission didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of comfortable tees and sweaters. For years he’d worn whatever clothes he could find and if it was a little big or a little small, that was fine. 

Five took the shirt and gave Klaus a smile.

Klaus reached out and lightly touched Five’s dimple, whispering, _“There it is.”_

“Excuse me,” a store clerk around Klaus’s age interrupted. She had wide eyes and kept looking from Five to Klaus. Klaus, who didn’t notice the lady come up. Klaus, who didn’t hear the lady talk. Klaus, who looked like a thirty year old skinny man in a skirt touching a young boy’s face in the middle of the day.

Five frowned, causing Klaus to frown. “Can my brother and I help you?” Five signed as he turned. He raised an eyebrow.

Klaus then looked beside them. “Oh! Hello miss!” He was speaking loudly, “We are fine, thank you! We are finding everything fine!”

Five rolled his eyes, “Excuse my brother, he’s an idiot.”

Klaus gasped, “How rude. And after I offered to take you shopping for new clothes today. _The thanks I get._” He then patted the top of Five’s head. 

The clerk looked relieved, “Brothers day out?”

Five nodded, knowing what she had been thinking. Klaus looked at the clerk for a second, narrowing his eyes and then shrugging, going back to the clothing racks. Five smiled as he watched him start to hum to himself again, looking at the tags on shirts to see the size. “I got out of school early today, decided to go shopping,” Five lied. It did explain his uniform though.

She smiled, “Good! You both just let me know if I can help you with anything though.” She eyed Klaus as he mumbled something to himself or a ghost before proudly holding up a hoodie that had an aristocratic woman with a very long neck.

“Look!” Unzipping it, Five watched as the zipper separated her head from her body, beheading the cartoon figure, “Marie Antoinette!” 

“That’s great,” Five signed back to him, giving Klaus another smile. Too bad the hoodie was mostly white though (Think Of The Blood Stains). 

“I’ll leave you to it,” the clerk said, giving them a smile.

Five watched her go, glad to be left alone. He was glad that she didn’t argue about them being brothers, or asking about the sign language. He’d been worried that they would run into someone who wouldn’t believe they were siblings, someone who thought Klaus was a sexual predator, someone who wouldn’t take their words as truth. 

Suddenly Klaus was beside him, “Five, everything okay?” His tone was soft again. Caring. (He Wasn’t Used To People Caring About _Him._) 

“Of course,” Five replied. “Of course everything is okay. Soon I’ll have some actual comfortable clothes to wear, thanks to you.”

Klaus smiled (Klaus Had A Good Smile) and wrapped his arms around Five for a quick hug. “We should get soft pretzels after this,” Klaus whispered in his ear before giggling and giving him a wet willy in the ear he’d just whispered in.

Five cried out in protest, flinching back as Klaus cackled happily. He grinned and waggled his eyebrows before literally disappearing and hiding in a clothing rack.

(Klaus Was Happy.)

(It Was His Fault.)

**Author's Note:**

> obliqueoptimism @ tumblr


End file.
